Victim Number 199
by Rian Cutter
Summary: Benni Doron, the serial killer famous for his handcrafted "Benz" knives... this is the tale of the woman who was his 199th victim. *Gore (Rated T for now, may up it if I continue writing)


***I don't own the character Benni Doron, he's Togashi's***

**Warnings: Gore**

* * *

"_Benni Doron was a sabre blacksmith. Each time he killed someone he made a knife as a souvenir, and engraved a number on it. He made 288 of them. He sold them in his shop exactly as the other knives and sabres._ 'Cries and the expression of victims give me inspiration,' _is what was written in the book he wrote in jail. During that time, he had numerous fans." _– Killua (Chapter 85 page 16)

* * *

Dark laughter echoed in the basement workshop of a man in his thirties, slaving away as he worked on forging yet another knife. As an accomplished and well known blacksmith, Benni Doron prided himself on his one-of-a-kind new creations. Absently wiping the sweat from his brow, the man leaned away from the fire to pull the red hot metal out of the flames. Pounding diligently away until satisfied, he dipped the still red metal into a bucket of cold water. Vapour rose as Benni Doron smiled. Yet another knife was complete and with one final touch it would be ready to place on display, awaiting the perfect owner in which to purchase it. Picking up the thin carving chisel needed to engrave his masterpiece, the blacksmith elegantly engraved the number _199_ above the hilt. It was a souvenir of his latest victim, a wonderfully vocal woman who had inspired him to create this most beautiful blade.

He remembered everything about the woman, the kill fresh in his mind and the memories were nearly strong enough to inspire a second worthy piece for him to create. She had been made of fragile, porcelain and the color red suited her so well Benni could not have held himself back had he even tried. The first day he had seen the woman she had been wearing a vibrant red winter coat, and it had been that moment he knew he had to make her his.

Unable to help his actions, Benni had followed the blood enticing goddess. Her black hair had flowed in the wind, sending a scent of hyacinths his way and spurring him on more. When the woman had walked past the opening to a back alley, he had taken his chance, ill prepared for what he wanted to do to her but he couldn't wait to make her his. She was perfect in every form. Benni's left hand clamped over her scarlet lips to prevent her from screaming, his other hand snaking around her slim waist as he dragged her backwards, away from any prying eyes. The cold stones beneath their feet were an ugly backdrop as he slammed her face down. How he wanted her to be beautiful! Why had the fates given him this goddess amidst a battlefield? But Benni couldn't wait, he had to have her!

The woman struggled, urging Benni to push her harder into the stones by the back of her neck, his legs straddling above her rump. He saw the panic and fear in her light eyes, loving her expression until he couldn't take it anymore. He wanted more! Her beautiful lips opened, Benni could see her supple tongue move to form words, her attempt to cry out, but he was squeezing her throat so tightly she could not make even a sound.

Benni felt his lips curl up. He was smiling. What a feeling this was! His elation grew more and her struggles renewed, spurred by the fear his expression invoked. Nearly undone, she was simply wonderful, Benni had to reign himself in before he couldn't wait. He wanted to prolong their time together. If she was to be killed right here, right now, he could not enjoy her voice as he wished to. They would be interrupted and Benni hated to be interrupted while he worked. His unoccupied hand stroked through her dark locks, as a lover would, bending closer to whisper in the younger woman's ear,

"Just wait for now… you will be beautiful in no time. I will make you beautiful, painted in your own blood. Such a lovely color… redder than your jacket…" Benni kissed her cheek as the woman tried to avoid him. "Will you be lovely and come with me? No?" The woman vehemently shook her head as Benni sat back with a sorrowful expression. "Oh dear… Difficult aren't we?" He purred as his grip tightened around her throat. He slowly deepened the pressure until the woman fell unconscious and Benni was able to pick her up.

* * *

Back in his workshop, Benni caringly laid the woman out on his work table. Straps were already in place to hold her down, but before that he needed to remove the obstacle of her clothing. Diligent and able fingers swiftly removed her garments to reveal more of her porcelain skin. Benni halted once her only coverings were her bra and underwear, the flattering dark blue material was nearly as appealing as the red… how would she look covered in both colors? He was overjoyed! Unable to contain his feelings, Benni fetched a small bucket of water to awaken his goddess. He wanted to start this second!

The dark haired goddess sputtered as he covered her in the chilled liquid. She shrieked at the sight of him, her arms straining against the leather restraints as her legs attempted to kick out at him. All she wanted was to keep him away, but Benni came closer. He stalked around the table, fingers lightly tracing the muscles beneath her flawless pale skin.

"Where to start… what to do… will your voice match your crimson beauty?" Benni asked himself as he circled and circled. He wanted her to be perfect. If she wasn't perfect, her blade wouldn't be perfect… and he _wanted_ her to be perfect.

Black tears streamed down her cheeks. She pleaded with him not to do anything, to release her and she wouldn't go to the police. She only wanted to be able to go home. The more she talked, the more Benni was doubting her goddessness. Turning to a secondary work table, this one laid out with his blacksmith tools, he picked up a dirty rag. _This will do_, he thought as the cloth was forced into the woman's mouth. She gagged, tears still streaming forth. Using the pads of his thumbs Benni wiped her tears and looked at her face.

"That will be the last thing… yes... I will start at the bottom to work my way up. You will scream for me won't you? I love to hear woman like you scream. Will you be a siren or a banshee? I don't know which I prefer but I hope a perfect goddess like you will reveal an inner monster." Benni rambled on like that as he glanced over his tools. Making weapons as a living, there was no end to what he could do. But to start at the feet… there was only one choice.

Picking up a medium sized chisel and hammer Benni walked around her as he counted. Would he start with the right? Maybe the left for a change…

Raising the hammer high, placing the chisel against the webbing of her big and second toe, overwhelming joy filled the blacksmith. The woman's head rose to beg with her moistening eyes. The look was only spurring him on more. With a sharp intake of breath, Benni brought the hammer down and struck the chisel, driving the sharp metal into the woman. Though her voice was muffled for the moment, Benni was already able to tell she would make fine inspiration for his next work… His soon-to-be crimson goddess was a banshee at heart.

* * *

Pulling the knife free of the woman's stomach, Benni breathed out. Sweat dripped from his brow from the heat of his forge. He had been working for hours, pulling forth different screams from the woman as he had removed the gag after finishing with her feet. Recently her voice had grown horse and no matter what he could do she seemed to be reaching her limit. Though her voice was inspirational, it hadn't lasted long enough to stabilize his newest thoughts.

Setting the ruby tinted blade aside, Benni's eyes ran over the body. There were four punctures in her lower abdomen from his latest tactic, as he was still working upwards. Her upper body was pristine, though black streaks ran from the corner of her eyes down as her mascara ran from crying. The lower body was a masterpiece on its own; twin porcelain pillars which had been her legs revealed missing chunks of flesh he had torn off with hand clamps in the thighs (there was little meat on her calves to get purchase), he had amused himself with using only a hammer on her lower legs that were showing fresh purpling bruises, and both her feet were punctured from repeated penetration with his chisel. The right foot still had the chisel through the top of her foot, pinning the appendage to the table beneath her. Red and purple coated her legs, making her more beautiful just as Benni had promised her.

Perhaps it was time for a break, Benni's stomach growled to attest to him needing food. The muscles in his arms were just beginning to grow weary. Perhaps he would finish for the night and take it up again tomorrow. He had not given up on making her perfect and if he was tired he would only grow sloppy.

Expelling a second deep breath, he stepped away towards the stairs. A semi-clean rag was picked up on the way so Benni could wipe the fresh blood from his hands, he would have to rinse them with water to get rid of the already dried blood. He flicked off the light as he ascended the wooden staircase, casting the basement in absolute darkness. The woman whimpered but Benni ignored her. He was feeling the exhaustion seep into his body more and knew he needed rest. Tomorrow Benni would resume his work and only a couple more days he had to wait before he could begin the new knife. His banshee goddess really was the perfect inspiration he had sought. The fates must have been smiling down on him.

* * *

**May write another chapter eventually, will depend on whether people are interested in reading more.**


End file.
